Angel
by Jaiden Lockheart
Summary: You didn't come for me, so I came back to you. Slight Narusasu.


**Note: Okay, so I am in a really emo mood right now and I really wanted to get this out. I almost cried writing it, don't know why, but I did. **

**Disclaimer: for the record, I don't own Naruto, nor the lyrics to Angel**

**Angel**

**Jaiden Lockheart**

_**Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough**_

He walked with a limp, his ankle twisted and his knee sore.

His katana hung limply from his fingers; he wasn't able to hold it steady, but unable to let it go. The rain that poured down from the sky coated his body, washing away the fluid that had already stained his skin.

The red left in his wake went unnoticed.

_**and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
**_

He wasn't able to lift his hand to knock on the door, but he wasn't surprised to see it open anyway. He leaned heavily against the doorway of an all too familiar apartment, his head lulling against the wooden framework. He didn't smile at the person who greeted him, but he thought he was happy to see someone he knew.

He thought.

_**let me be empty**_

"Sasuke…"

The voice was familiar, the owner hadn't changed it seemed.

But he was wrong.

"Hey, Dobe…"

_**  
oh and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight**_

He wasn't prepared for the touch, wasn't really prepared for anything, but he leaned into the hand that cupped his cheek anyway, the warmth startling him. He turned his head slightly, to brush his lips against the palm. The skin, he found, was much rougher than he thought it would be.

_**  
In the arms of the angel  
far away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you feel**_

Blonde and blue. Black and red.

Oh how much different the two of them were.

But it didn't seem to matter at that time, when the tanned boy's clock rung out the time.

Midnight.

_**  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silence reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here**_

He stumbled into the apartment, falling into arms that were too strong, too solid for him to remember.

When had he become so fragile?****

So tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting

He let the blonde pull him into the bedroom. Allowed himself to be stripped and placed in a bed that was too much like the one he had dreamt of for years. It almost brought tears to his eyes, but he was far beyond tears now.

"You have a fever."

He heard the words, but was no longer listening.

_**  
you keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time**_

He stared up at the white ceiling, so different from the cold, black stone he had been staring up at just the night before, while the blonde boy sat on the bed beside him. He was vaguely aware of the hand that was replaced to his cheek.

_**it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**_

"What happened?"

This time he had listened, and for a moment red flashed black and turned to stare at blue. It was almost normal, for that moment.

Almost.****

In the arms of the angel  
ar away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you feel

"You never came back…" He whispered.

He closed his eyes, letting the darkness take him.

_**  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silence reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here**_

Naruto bit his lip, stifling a strangled cry. He leaned over the pale boy, letting his lips brush against the other's.

"No…I was just too late…"

And he tried not to notice how cold those lips had become.

**_  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here_**

**Note: So, what do you think? I hope I did well... I know that it's short, but I couldn't make it too long or it would defeat the purpose, I think. Anyway, tell me what you think if you want to. I hope you enjoyed.**

**-Jaide**


End file.
